Our efforts will be to continue comprehensive services to the alcoholic and the family. To establish community education on alcoholism and alcohol abuse. To mobilize community resources so a well rounded variety of services will be provided to the alcoholic and his family. To establish a prevention focus for adolescents and young adults. Methods utilized will be self-help groups, one to one counseling, recreational therapy, cultural therapy, handgames, etc. It encompasses A.A., Alanon, Alateen, and clinical help. The term comprehensive is used to stress the necessity for giving a client a well rounded variety of help for this problem. It includes medical, social, psychological, spiritual, and material help which can originate from the program or be given through the participation of other agencies on the Ft. Belknap Indian Reservation. The total community will have to be mobilized to ensure a strong educational focus upon alcoholism and alcohol abuse by all types of people on the Ft. Belknap Indian Reservation. The process of educating the community has involved contacting the political and social structures to conduct meetings and classes. The creation of a preventive aspect of alcoholism will require the participation of the youth and young adults on the Ft. Belknap Reservation.